The present invention relates generally to the viewing and displaying of various sports balls such as basketballs, footballs, and baseballs, and in particular, to holding and securing such sports balls within a display case. More particularly, this invention relates to securing a sports ball within a viewing case and providing a means to definably rotate the ball within the display case to enhance visibility of the ball.
Standard display cases of all types generally comprise various protective enclosures to contain the item being displayed. These display cases are often constructed completely of a transparent material or a transparent window area is incorporated to allow viewing of the displayed item.
The function of a display case is to protect the displayed item from harmful external elements while retaining the ability to view and enjoy the item while it is enclosed. Displayed items are protected from the immediate harm caused by occurrences such as dropping or spilling material on to the item, as well as the harmful long-term effects of exposure to smoke and dust. This allows the condition and value of a displayed item to be maintained for a longer period of time than if unprotected.
Sports balls obtain their value and significance both financially as collectors items and as mementos based primarily upon the relation of the ball to a particularly significant game, specific player, or player signature(s) on the ball. In many instances, these factors can give a sports ball substantial financial value over the inherent value of the ball itself. Indeed, signed sports ball, or balls used in the winning score of a game or championship, have sold for thousands of times their inherent purchase price. Additionally, this value customarily increases over time. The function of a sports ball display case protects the condition of these value enhancing factors.
Because sports balls are predominately cylindrical in shape, sports ball display cases are either form-fit to the shape and size of the particular sports ball and secured to a flat base for stability, or they are rectangular in shape and the display is provided a stable base by one side of the case. In each method, the ball is staticly mounted or secured within the display.
While each of these methods provides protection to the ball, they can often limit visibility due to an opaque bottom secured to the base, or to the impaired visibility caused by viewing through the corner edges of a rectangular case made of transparent material. Therefore, to fully view the ball in most display cases the case must be picked up and removed from its base. Alternatively, a displayed ball must be removed from the display case entirely.
Picking up the display case risks dropping the case or dislodging the ball. Removing the ball from the display case subjects the surface of the ball, and any signatures on it, to oils from the skin. These oils can substantially tarnish the appearance of the ball and value of the ball. Because of this, it is desirable to permanently maintain the ball within the enclosure of the display case to avoid all contact.
While existing display cases provide the protection necessary to display valuable sports balls, they do not provide an easy method to fully, and safely, view the entire ball. The present invention provides a way to obtain the benefits of protection, and full visibility of the ball, without removing it from the display case or incurring the risk of dropping the display case itself.
The present invention comprises a secured transparent case with rotating calipers which suspend the ball within the interior of the display case and allow the ball to be rotatably controlled by a viewer. In this way, the present invention allows a viewer to observe the ball with a clear view and a normal viewing angle without the distortions that are caused by viewing through the square corners of transparent material.